There have been many different arrangements that attempt to remove detrimental flu gas compositions but most of them are only partially effective in removing most if not all of the detrimental exhaust gas compositions. This many times is based on the extreme cost of effective types of exhaust gas removal systems. Emissions of nitrogen oxides into the atmosphere can result in the generation of ozone in our atmosphere. Ozone is important in our higher altitudes since it helps to offset the effects of the sun's damaging rays on the earth. However, ozone can be a hazard to humans when it is within our habitable altitude. Another emitted gas that is detrimental is sulfur dioxide. It reacts with atmospheric water and causes acid rain. Likewise, carbon dioxide creates major environmental issues when exhausted into the atmosphere and is the main cause of global warming and climate change U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,661 which issued on Dec. 2, 1986 to August S. Melchior teaches the use of boiling chambers followed by individual catalytic converters to vaporize small amount of hazardous waste materials. There is not teaching or suggestion of using a reaction chamber having an added reacting compound therein to remove various detrimental compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,991 which issued on May 20, 1997 to Eli Gal et al teaches a process for dissolving limestone by adding ammonium ions to the process. Eli Gal et al is using ammonium ions to aid in breaking down the limestone to a more finite size and does not teach the use of adding a reacting compound to a reaction chamber to cause a chemical reaction to reduce detrimental elements in the exhaust gas. The adding of calcium hydroxide to the slurry og Eli Gal et al is done merely to raise the pH level therein. Other publications, such as: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,362,468; 7,065,962; 5,034,204; and US Publication 2008/0233025 each teach systems for addressing removal of certain gases from an exhaust gas. None of the above noted publication teach singularly or in combination the subject matter claimed herein. The subject design serves as a possible solution to at least the above noted detrimental exhaust gases.